desperatehousewivesfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Bree Van de Kamp
Bree Weston (geborene Mason,geschieden Hodge, verwitwete Van de Kamp) ist eine Bewohnerin der Wisteria Lane. Früheres Leben Bree wurde in einer konservativen Familie geboren. Ihr Leben wurde schon im jungen Alter für immer verändert, denn zu Weihnachten wurde ihre Mutter von einem Truck erfasst, als diese den Nachbarn Gebäck vorbeibringen wollte. Während die Familie ins Krankenhaus fuhr, wo ihre Mutter später starb, nahm die junge Bree den Gartenschlauch und wusch die riesige Blutlache von der Straße. Bree Mason wurde daraufhin verschlossen und zeigte nur noch selten Gefühle. Sie begann, die Illusion der Perfektion aufzubauen. Ihr Vater heiratete schnell eine zweite Frau, mit der sich Bree nie gut verstand. Ihre Stiefmutter war kalt und sehr kritikfähig und äußernd, bei allem was Bree tat. Bree versuchte immer weiter die Gunst ihrer Stiefmutter zu erhaschen, scheiterte jedoch immer wieder. Bree Mason traf in ihrem ersten College-Semester ihren Jugendschwarm und zukünftigen Ehemann Rex Van de Kamp, während sie am Campus Young Republican an einem Treffen teilnahmen. Die zwei verbanden den Moment, als sie sich trafen, mit dem Essen in einem Schnellrestaurant, wo sie bis um 2 Uhr früh aufblieben, um über Immigration und Staatsregierung zu sprechen. Zu dieser Zeit war Bree in einer Beziehung mit einem anderen Jungen, aber beendete diese schnell, um Rex treffen zu können. Ihre Familie verachtete Bree dafür, dass sie sich mit Rex traf, weil sie ihn nicht leiden konnten. Kurz nachdem sie und Rex geheiratet hatten, wurde Bree Mason, nun Bree Van de Kamp, schnell von Rex schwanger mit ihrem ersten von zwei Kindern. Staffel Eins Rex Van de Kamp zufolge begannen die beiden eine normale Ehe, in der Bree wie sich wie eine normale, vorstädtische Zuhause bleibende Mutter verhielt. Mit der Zeit jedoch verwandelte Bree sich beträchtlich: Ihre zwangsneurotische Persönlichkeit begann ihr ursprüngliches Ich zu konsumieren; bis zu dem Punkt an dem ihr gesamtes Leben nur noch aus Putzen und der Aufrechterhaltung der Illusion, dass ihre Familie perfekt sei, bestand. Während dieser Zeit, gebar Bree Van de Kamp einen Sohn names Andrew und eine Tochter names Danielle; und die Familie zog in die Wisteria Lane, wo Bree Freundschaften innerhalb der Nachbarschaft schloss. Die gehobene Vorstadt und Rex‘ Karriere als Arzt erlaubten Bree ihren Kindern den perfekten Lebensstil der Oberschicht zu bieten. Nach außen wurde Bree von all ihren Freunden für ihr Leben beneidet. Aber im Privaten zerfiel ihre Welt: Ihr Ehemann Rex verhielt sich immer rauer gegenüber Bree, aufgrund ihrer emotionalen Kälte und ihrer Obsession des Auftretens der Familie, und erlebte seinen Höhepunkt als eine Affäre mit einer örtlichen „Soccer Mom“/geheimen Prostituierte, Maisy Gibbons, beginnt. Brees Kinder, allen voran Andrew begannen an Brees Kontrollnatur zu reiben: Andrew rebellierte gegen die konservativen Ansichten seiner Mutter. Bree hielt die Familie verzweifelt zusammen, vor allem aufgrund ihres eisernen Willens, der es nicht zulassen wollte, dass Rex den „guten Cop“ spielen darf, der die Zuneigung der Kinder für sich gewinnt. Nach 17 Ehejahren benötige es nur den Selbstmord von Brees Freundin Mary Alice Young, um sich zur Forderung der Scheidung von Bree, während dem Abendessen, zu motivieren. Bree reagierte, indem sie aus Versehen Zwiebel in Rex‘ Salat beifügte, der unabsichtlich einen allergischen Schock auslöste und ihn beinahe tötete. Much of season one of “Desperate Housewives” focused on Bree's attempts to keep her family together as she dealt with her son Andrew's rebellious behavior and her husband Rex's desire for a divorce. The two sought private counseling for their marital troubles (under the condition, stipulated by Bree, that they tell everyone they were taking tennis lessons instead of going to couples therapy). There, Bree met Dr. Goldfine, a psychiatrist who would ironically become a confidant for Bree, much to her initial distrust of the very concept of the field of psychiatry. Furthermore, she reached out towards Zach Young, the son of her deceased friend Mary-Alice Young, but failed to reach the troubled teenager. Ultimately, during a dinner party being thrown in honor of the deceased Mary-Alice Young by her friends, Rex finally left his wife after Bree (seeking to join in on her fellow housewives and their husbands discussion of their personal sex lives) revealed that Rex always cries after ejaculating during sex. Rex leaving his family deepened the rift between Bree and her son Andrew, who by this point had openly begun attacking his mother verbally, blaming her for causing all of the problems inside the family. When Bree discovered that her teenage son was drinking alcohol and going to strip clubs, Andrew angrily announced that he was leaving the house and moving in with his father. Rex, however, rejected Andrew's attempt to live with him and ordered him to apologize to his mother and return home. In order to bring himself to return to his mother with his tail between his legs, Andrew got drunk and drove home, only to hit Juanita Solis (Carlos Solis' mother) with his car, as she ran out into the street. The hit and run caused Bree to call her estranged husband and their ensuing cover-up of the crime brought them closer together. Their marriage fell onto hard times once again, however, when Bree discovered her husband's affair with Maisy Gibbons after Rex had a heart attack while having sex with Maisy. Confronting her weakened husband on his hospital bed, Bree vowed to never forgive her husband for his betrayal of their marital vows. Bree Van de Kamp took to the revelation regarding Rex's infidelity in her stride; she told Andrew of the affair (which shattered his love for his father, until Bree told her son that her boast of no longer loving Rex was only half-true and that part of her would still love him). But seeking to make Rex jealous led Bree to make a decision that would have dire consequences for her husband. Bree turned to the family's pharmacist George Williams, for companionship based upon their mutual love of guns and cultural matters (which Rex loathed). Though Bree accidentally shot off one of George's toes while visiting a target range, George fell madly in love with Bree and was confronted by Rex. In his attempt to intimidate George into staying away from Bree, Rex mocked George's profession as a pharmacist and stated that Bree would rather be with a professional doctor instead. This only fueled George's hatred for Rex, causing him to hatch a dangerous plan to kill Rex by replacing his heart medication with placebos made from potassium. Bree and Rex ultimately would reconcile at this point, partially motivated by the revelation that their son Andrew was gay. A staunch conservative Christian, Bree tried desperately to get Andrew to renounce his homosexuality, stating her fear that Andrew would go to hell as a result of his sexuality. To Andrew, this would be the defining moment in his hatred for his mother, as the revelation that his mother believed he would burn in hell for all eternity made him realize his mother could never truly love him. After Bree tearfully told Andrew her fears for his eternal damnation, Andrew falsely proclaimed that he was done with men, though confessed to the family pastor (whom Bree had consulted to help “correct” her son) that he was still gay, albeit being more of a bisexual. He then added that he would play the role of “Good Son”, so that he could destroy his mother when she least expected it. Reconciled, Bree and Rex began to work on restoring their marriage, which included Bree agreeing to engage in dominatrix-type sexual role-playing with her husband. However, despite Rex's demand that she stop seeing George, Bree continued to hang out with the pharmacist, oblivious to the fact that George was seeking a romantic relationship with her, as opposed to a close, nonsexual friendship. When she told George how Rex had forbidden her from spending time with him, George took Bree's anger at Rex as code for him to kill her husband. So George continued to replace Rex's heart medication with placebos. This caused Rex's health condition to rapidly deteriorate, leading towards him becoming physically weak and at risk from a serious heart attack. As Rex and Bree planned to renew their marital vows to celebrate their reconciliation, Bree confided to George about Rex's failing health. This caused George to break into the Van De Kamp household to replace the placebos with the real medication, in order to cover his tracks. While foraging, George discovered Rex's S&M paraphernalia. George then crafted a lie where he told Bree, in strictest confidence, that Rex had been bragging about how he had gotten his wife to serve as his own personal dominatrix, to his friends at the medical practice where he worked. This caused Bree to turn against Rex, who had a heart attack when Bree told him what she had heard (Bree omitted the fact that George had told her, per his request). Bree sent Rex downstairs and slowly broke down, retreating into her obsessive-compulsive disorder as she made the couple's bed before taking Rex to the hospital. Once she got there, Bree confided to her friends that Rex could have died while she was making the bed and expressed guilt for making him wait like she did. Bree apologized to Rex, who now had to undergo a potentially dangerous heart surgery to save his life. After Bree left her husband at the hospital, however, Rex's doctor confronted him with the prospect that Bree may have been slipping him extremely dangerous quantities of potassium in order to kill him. Rex refused to believe that Bree would poison him, until the Doctor reminded him that Bree had attempted to poison him several months prior in a fit of rage, when he first announced his desire for a divorce. When the doctor left the room, Rex contemplated what he had been told and wrote a cryptic note to his wife, telling her that he “understood” and “forgave her” (what it is Rex “understood” and “forgave” is never stated, but assumed to be him forgiving Bree for murdering him and understanding why she did it). Shortly after writing the note, Rex suffered a stroke and died. At home at the time her husband died, Bree calmly thanked the doctor who called her for alerting her of her husband's death and promptly went about cleaning the family's silverware, given to Bree and Rex by Bree's aunt when the couple was married. After cleaning the silverware, Bree exploded in grief. Staffel Zwei Staffel Drei Staffel Vier Staffel Fünf Staffel Sechs Staffel Sieben Bree fängt nach der Trennung mit Orson eine Affäre mit ihrem Handwerker Keith an, der 17 Jahre jünger ist. Nach einer Weile kommen sie zusammen. Bree leidet jedoch an Hitzewallungen, und ihre Frauenärztin bestätigt ihr wenig später, dass sie in den Wechseljahren ist, was Bree gar nicht passt. Bei einem Essen mit Keith Eltern stellt sich heraus, dass Brees Frauenärztin Keiths Mutter ist. Diese ist anfangs gar nicht von der Beziehung begeistert und bringt Bree dazu, Keith von ihren Wechseljahren zu erzählen, obwohl Bree es anfangs noch aus Scham vor ihm geheim halten wollte. Kurze Zeit später gesteht Keiths Mutter, dass sie sich falsch verhalten hat und sie und Bree vertragen sich. Bei einem Thanksgiving Essen bei Bree streiten sich Keiths Eltern und beschliessen, sich scheiden zu lassen. Was zur Folge hat, dass Keiths Vater von da an bei seinem Sohn lebt und dem Paar Restaurantbesuche vermiest, da Keith ständig versucht, Bree einen Antrag zu machen. Sein Vater funkt jedoch immer dazwischen und bei einem Essen kommt Keiths Vorhaben unglücklicherweise raus. Wenig später will Bree Keith besuchen, findet in der Wohnung nur seinen Vater vor, der ihr Avancen macht. Bree verlässt die Wohnung. Staffel Acht Bree wird von Gaby dazu gedrängt sich von Chuck zu trennen. Zuerst bringt sie es nicht übers Herz, da Chuck ihr einen Heiratsantrag machen will. Ihr wird klar, dass sie ihn zwar mag, aber nicht den Rest ihres Lebens mit ihm verbringen will. Als sie Schluss machte, wurde Chuck sehr aggressiv und drohte Bree, dass sie dies noch bereuen würde. Daraufhin belästigte er sie immer wieder und brachte sie, Susan, Lynette und Gabrielle in Verbindung mit dem Mord an Gabys Stiefvater. Dafür gaben alle Bree die Schuld und sie verzweifelte immer mehr. Sie beschloss, sich das Leben zu nehmen und war kurz davor, als Rene sie noch rechtzeitig fand. Als Chuck seine Ermittlungen öffentlich machen wollte, wurde er von einem Unbekannten überfahren und schwer verletzt auf der Straße liegen gelassen. Somit war ihr Problem zeitweise gelöst. Bree fing wieder an zu trinken und wurde zur Dorfhure erklärt, da sie jeden Tag einen neuen Mann mitbrachte. Orson Hodge, Brees früherer Ehemann, trat wieder in ihr Leben, um ihr aus der Patsche zu helfen und sie für sich allein zu gewinnen. So versuchte er sie mehr und mehr von ihren Freundinen abzubringen. Als sie für einen Monat nach Mane fahren wollten, vergaß Orson seinen Hut und Bree bestand darauf bei seiner Wohnung anzuhalten. Dort machte sie eine schreckliche Entdeckung. Orson hatte sie seit dem Moment ihrer Trennung verfolgt und Fotos gemacht. Er hatte auch ein Foto, auf dem Bree, ihre Freundinnen und Carlos eine Leiche in den Kofferraum ihres Wagens legen. Daraufhin gab er auch zu, die zwei Drohbriefe geschrieben zu haben. Als Bree sagte, dass sie ihn verachtete, fasste Orson den Entschluss, seine Ex-Frau bei der Polizei anzuschwärzen und ihnen Beweise zu schicken. Bree wurde daraufhin von der Polizei bespitzelt und anschließend auf der Verlobungsfeier von Rene und Ben festgenommen. Aussehen Persönlichkeit Beziehungen Auftritte Trivia Sie hat einen Waffenschein Zitate Siehe auch Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Hauptcharakter Kategorie:Staffel Eins Charakter Kategorie:Staffel Zwei Charakter Kategorie:Staffel Drei Charakter Kategorie:Staffel Vier Charakter Kategorie:Staffel Fünf Charakter Kategorie:Staffel Sechs Charakter Kategorie:Staffel Sieben Charakter Kategorie:Staffel Acht Charakter Kategorie:Van de Kamp-Familie